


Christmas Crush

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry discovers something that rocks his world. Now all that remains to be seen is what he does with the information.





	1. Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas Challenge prompt # 1: [Harrods at night](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sassy_cissa/9150560/451722/451722_original.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Last Minute shopping. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154 and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Overheard

~

Hurrying towards Harrods, Harry barely glanced up at the sign as he moved through the bustling crowds surrounding the shop. Once inside, he headed for the magical entrance, looking around to be sure no Muggles saw him before he drew his wand and tapped on the stone statue. 

“Welcome to Harrods,” said the statue, opening its cloak before gesturing him inside. 

After he slipped through, there was a moment of disorientation and then Harry joined the throng of witches, wizards, and creatures shopping. 

He was looking through some books when he heard a familiar voice. “I thought you were done already?” 

Frowning, Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson standing across from him. “I am, I just have some last minute items to pick up,” said Parkinson. “Including something for you.”

“Well you know what I want,” said Malfoy. “I’ve made no secret if it.” 

“Yes, yes, I know you want a boyfriend. Everyone on this continent knows.” Parkinson crossed her arms over her chest. “If you were less picky—”

Malfoy smirked, tossing his hair. “I can’t help it if I’m particular about the men I date.” 

Harry blinked, his world reorienting as Malfoy’s words hit him. Malfoy was gay. He studied Malfoy, subjecting him to a slow once-over. He’d clearly changed. His hair was longer, brushing his shoulders, which were broader, more muscled. The rest of him had filled out a bit, too. He was even somehow less…pointy than Harry remembered. _He should have no problem finding a boyfriend._

Parkinson snorted, turning away. “You’re going to die alone if you keep being so _particular_ , Draco. Just because you’re holding out for someone like—”

“Don’t say his name!” Malfoy scowled. “Someone my hear you! And I refuse to have it get back to him how I feel.” 

“All right.” Parkinson smirked. “But Potter’s bound to find out you’re crushing on him one day.” 

“What did I say?” hissed Malfoy. “Shut up!” 

Blinking, Harry’s mouth fell open as he watched the bickering friends moved out of earshot. Malfoy had a crush on him? Since when?

~


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some home truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 2: [chestnuts roasting on an open fire](https://localfoodandwine.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/local-food-and-wine-chestnuts-roasting-on-an-open-fire.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Seasonal traditions. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154 and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Epiphany

~

“Since forever, mate, where have you been?” Ron shook his head. “Malfoy’s always watched you.” 

“I knew he watched me, sure. I watched him, too. But a crush?” Harry looked over at Hermione, who was concentrating on roasting chestnuts. “Did you know about this, Hermione?”

Without looking at him, Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s been obvious to everyone for ages, Harry.”

Throwing up his hands, Harry said, “You know you need to tell me these things! How was I supposed to know?” 

“We figured you knew and you were ignoring it,” she replied. “Honestly, Harry, how could you _not_ know? You’re obsessed with Malfoy.” 

“I’m not _obsessed_ ,” whinged Harry, knowing he was whining. “He just bears watching, that’s all.” 

“Uh huh.” Removing the chestnuts from the fire, Hermione placed them on the hearth. “The war’s been over for five years, Harry. So why would he need watching now?” 

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. It’s just on general principle at this point.” 

“And what if you stopped watching him?” Hermione was staring at him searchingly. “How would that feel?” 

“Weird,” Harry admitted. He groaned. “Are you trying to tell me you think I’ve a crush on him, too? Bloody hell!” 

Hermione shook her head. “For a smart man you can really be thick about certain things. Not yet, Ron! They’re too hot.” 

“Ow, you’re not joking,” said Ron, dropping the chestnut he’d tried to pick up and blowing on his fingers. “And just so you know, mate. I’ve been waiting for you to tell us you fancy Malfoy for years.” 

Harry blinked. “I don’t…I mean watching him is one thing, but I don’t _fancy_ him! I’m not…I date girls.” 

Hermione shrugged. “You do, but your eyes follow men, too, Harry.” 

“Not _men_ ,” corrected Ron. “Malfoy.” 

Mind blown, Harry buried his face in his hands. “Fuck me. I fancy Malfoy.” 

“You know,” said Ron into the awkward silence that followed Harry’s pronouncement, “we need to make some new seasonal traditions. This habit you have of discovering life-altering things about yourself at the holidays is starting to get old, mate.” 

Raising his head, Harry glared at Ron. “It’s not as if I plan it! Just because every Christmas since the war something weird’s happened doesn’t make it a seasonal tradition.” 

“Well, this could be a good thing,” said Hermione, picking up a chestnut and peeling it. Handing it to Harry, she shook her head as Ron grabbed several nuts. “You have an advantage, after all. You’ve heard him say with his own mouth that he fancies you. And, since you’re interested in him, too, it should make it easier to pursue a relationship.” 

Harry gave her a flat look. “Easier? This is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. Everything involving him is complicated.” 

“It doesn’t have to be—” Pausing, Hermione shook her head. “Never mind, I take it back, you’re right. You’ll need to approach this carefully.” She chewed on her chestnut, a thoughtful look on her face.

Biting into his own chestnut, Harry sighed. “I was right before. I’m so fucked.” 

Ron grinned. “Only if you’re lucky, mate.” 

“So what’s your next step?” asked Hermione. “You need a plan.” 

“You’re right.” Harry pursed his lips. “I need a Slytherin expert.” 

~


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin advice can be difficult to obtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 3: [owl flying](https://alexmody.files.wordpress.com/2009/02/20090219_0363.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Ice castle. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Advice

~

“Where have you brought me?” Harry asked, glancing around. “This place looks like a bloody ice castle.” 

Hermione smiled. “I take it you haven’t seen Ginny’s new house since she got married?” 

“Er, no.” Harry shook his head as they approached the door. “When would I have had an opportunity to do that?”

Before they got to the door, it was opened, and a house-elf looked up at them. “How can I helps you?” 

Hermione coughed. “We’re here to visit Mrs Z—”

“Ohhh!” The elf took a step back. “Visitors!” Turning around, the elf cried out, “Mistress! Visitors!” 

A distant door banged and they heard footsteps hurrying towards them. Ginny came around a corner, her eyes lighting up when she saw them. “Hermione? Harry? Merlin, it’s great to see you!” 

“Hey, Ginny,” said Harry, staggering as she threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely. “Good to see you—”

“You, too!” After hugging Hermione, Ginny drew them both inside, down a hallway, and finally into a drawing room with a view of a winter garden. “I was just doing some painting.” 

Looking around, Harry saw painting supplies and canvases. “Oh, Ginny, this is good,” said Hermione, inspecting a lifelike oil painting of an owl. “Really good!” 

“It’s my Christmas gift for Mum,” said Ginny, throwing a cover over it. “Don’t tell her about it, all right?” 

“We won’t,” promised Hermione. 

“So, what brings you two here?” Ginny asked. “And would you like some tea?

“Sure.” Hermione cleared her throat. “And…we’re here because Harry needs a favour.” 

Over tea, Harry told Ginny about the conversation he’d overheard between Malfoy and Parkinson. When she didn’t seem surprised either, he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her. “…and clearly you knew, too!” 

Ginny exchanged an amused look with Hermione. “Harry, honestly, you were the only one who didn’t.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as they both chuckled. “Well, now that I do know, I’m trying to decide what to do about it.” 

“There’s not much to decide,” said Ginny. “If you fancy him, ask him out, if you don’t, ignore it.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that simple. He’s so…complicated. I can’t just walk up to him and randomly ask him out for drinks!” 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” 

“Is that how you ended up with Blaise?” Hermione asked. 

Slowly, Ginny smiled. “No. I had to play a bit hard to get with him. I flirted, then when he seemed interested, I asked Theo Nott out. It drove him mad, and within a few days he asked me on a date. The rest is history.” 

Harry gave her a flat look. “I’m not asking Theo Nott out.” 

Ginny laughed. “Good, since he’s dating Millicent Bulstrode and she would not hesitate to hex you.” 

“You’re not helping.” Harry groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off his headache. “I can’t just walk up to Malfoy and say, “I hear you fancy me. Wanna go out?’”

Ginny shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Either that or you can just proposition him and see if you can get a shag out of it.” 

Harry huffed. “If you’re not going to take my problem seriously—”

“That’s not a bad suggestion, actually,” drawled a new voice, and they all turned to see Blaise at the door. “Draco would probably respond to that.” 

“Blaise!” Beaming, Ginny stood up, kissing him once he walked over to her. “I take it you heard all that?”

“Of course.” Blaise smirked down at Harry. “And I’m not joking, Potter. I suspect you’d be surprised at how receptive Draco would be to a sexual proposition from you.”

Ginny giggled at the expression on Harry’s face. “I think we may have broken him, Blaise.”

“I’m fine,” said Harry. 

“Good.” Blaise hummed. “And get used to it, Potter. We Slytherins are an earthy bunch.” 

~


	4. Socialising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \ **Warnings:** Flirting.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 4: [fit guy wrapped in lights](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ef/4e/1b/ef4e1b11ecee831ab0a24a4337ff8f57.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Fairy Lights. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Socialising

~

“Godric!” Harry choked out as he followed Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny into the club they had somehow inveigled him into visiting with them. “Earthy isn’t the half of it!” 

Looking around, Hermione’s eyes went wide. “Oh my,” she said weakly. “What kind of place is this?” 

Ginny flashed an impish smile at them. “You two should see your faces!”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I bet you were just as shocked as we are when you first came here.” 

Ginny chuckled. “You got me in one. Now I’m used to it, though.” She winked. “Good thing Ron’s busy tonight, hm?” 

“I’ll say.” Hermione cleared her throat. “I’m pretty sure he’d be as red as his hair.” 

“Hell, _I’m_ as red as his hair,” said Harry, staring up at the stage where a fit bloke wearing nothing but fairy lights wrapped around strategic body parts was dancing. He smirked when he saw Harry watching, undulating his hips in a tantalising little shimmy.

“Hm, see something you like, Potter?” Blaise was openly grinning.

Tearing his eyes from the dancer, Harry huffed. “Why are we here, anyway?” 

“Oh, we’re meeting someone.” Blaise waved them along. “Over here.” 

As they followed, Harry whispered to Hermione, “I’m not sure this is a good idea. Maybe we should just leave—” 

“Blaise! Weasleyette. Lovely to see you.” Draco, wearing a black shirt almost entirely unbuttoned, and tight black trousers, was lounging on a sofa. As they approached, a martini glass appeared on the table in front of him. “When I got your invitation to meet you here I was surprised to say the least—” His eyes landed on Harry and he sat up straight. “Potter?” 

“Malfoy.” Unable to resist, Harry looked him over, and when his eyes returned to Malfoy’s face, Malfoy had an eyebrow raised. “Er, hello.” 

“Harry and Hermione stopped by our house today, and we all decided to come out and see a show,” said Blaise, sounding for all the world as if they were all the best of friends. “You were the first person I thought would like to join us since we know how much you adore this place.” 

“I don’t _adore_ it,” Malfoy muttered, glaring at Blaise. “It’s…moderately amusing.” 

“So you always say.” Blaise gestured for Ginny and Hermione to sit, then strategically slid in after them, leaving the spot next to Malfoy for Harry. “So, shall we order drinks?” 

“Great idea,” said Ginny. “I’ll have white wine.” Once she, Hermione, and Blaise placed drink orders, she pointedly turned away from Malfoy and Harry. “By the way, Hermione, Blaise and I’ve been meaning to ask you something—”

As they chatted, Harry cleared his throat and said to Malfoy, “What you’re having looks good. What is it?” 

“It’s just a martini.” Malfoy hesitated, then extended his glass. “Would you like to try it? I haven’t drunk from it yet.”

Accepting the glass, Harry sipped, blinking. “Wow. Strong.” 

Malfoy smirked. “It's all alcohol, so yes.” Taking the glass back, he held Harry’s gaze, deliberately placing his lips over the same spot before drinking. “Are you going to join me?” he murmured.

Licking his lips, Harry smiled into Malfoy’s eyes. “Yes, I believe I will.”

~


	5. A Snowball's Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 5: [Snowy Telephone Booth](https://images.8tracks.com/cover/i/001/601/476/233127_zima_london_den_1280x1024__www.GdeFon.ru_-6811.jpg?rect=283,27,996,996&q=98&fm=jpg&fit=max&w=640&h=640), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Snowball fight. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Snowball’s Chance

~

They stumbled out of the club, both staggering a bit as they walked. Harry’s mind was fuzzy, but he felt good. Malfoy had been an enjoyable drinking companion, so much so that, as the night had gone on, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise had left, and he’d barely noticed. 

He was funny, too. Harry had long suspected it, but his wry comments and observations about people in the club and life in general had kept Harry in stitches for the majority of the evening. 

“…to now?” asked Malfoy, leaning against a snowy covered Muggle telephone booth and eyeing Harry with what could only be described as a speculative look. 

“Huh?” said Harry.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “This is how people take advantage of you, Potter,” he drawled. “You let your guard down by getting inebriated, and then you don’t know what they’re proposing.” 

“You’re just as inebriated as I am,” said Harry, proud to have got all the words out without slurring them. Moving towards Malfoy, he poked him in the centre of his chest. “Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing.” Malfoy’s eyes were dancing. “Although maybe _you_ should admit what you’re really doing here with me.” 

Harry, intrigued, leaned closer, gazing into Malfoy’s eyes. They seemed to have silver flecks in them, and how had Harry not noticed them before? “What…what am I doing here?” he whispered.

Malfoy huffed, although he didn’t shift away. Instead, he grasped Harry’s finger. “Surely you know?” 

Just then, Harry knew exactly what he wished he was doing with Malfoy. “Tell me,” he breathed. 

Malfoy grinned wickedly. “Having a snowball fight,” he said, and before Harry could react to _that_ , a moist, fat glob of snow landed on his head, dripping cold snow-water down his back and into his eyes. 

“Argh!” cried Harry, rearing back. “You arse!” Removing his glasses, he wiped his face off and by the time he’s put them back on Malfoy was bending down to make more snowballs. “Oh no you don’t!”

“Defend yourself!” Malfoy’s smile was blinding as he sent another flurry of snowballs Harry’s way.

Diving behind some shrubbery, Harry did, sending several of his own snowballs at Malfoy. 

They exchanged fire, grinning at each other as they did, until some Muggles came along, forcing them to stop. Once they were gone, Harry waited and, hearing nothing, peered out from behind his bush. “Malfoy?” 

When there was no answer, Harry hesitated, then stood up, and was hit directly in the face with snow. As Malfoy laughed, however, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the location of Malfoy’s voice. 

“I win, I win!” Malfoy chortled, until his words were choked off.

Smirking, Harry again cleaned his glasses off, then walked over to where Malfoy was buried under snow, all but his face, which was staring, clearly shocked, up at Harry. “What the fuck, Potter?”

Harry laughed. “Poke the lion, and this is what you get.”

“I think you broke me,” Malfoy groaned. 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Harry said, extending a hand to him. “Come on. Time to go.” 

Malfoy accepted Harry’s hand, but once he grasped it, he tugged Harry down so he was sprawled on top of him. “Time to go where, Potter?” he asked softly in Harry’s ear. “Yours or mine?”

~


	6. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** alas, flirting is over, it's fighting time.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 6: [Christmas lights in park](http://smashingtops.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/06.-Christmas-Tree-Lights.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Enchanted Garland. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coming Clean

~

Harry’s breath hitched. “You…what?” he asked. 

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Malfoy rolled over, pinning Harry beneath him. Despite the cold Harry could feel seeping into him from the snow, however, he felt warmed by the look in Malfoy’s eyes. “We’ve been dancing around it all night, Potter. Are we going to shag or not?” 

“Merlin. I hope so.” It slipped out before Harry could prevent it. 

Malfoy’s lips curved up. “Shall we get on with it, then?” 

Harry frowned. “It’s not something I want to just…get on with,” he said. “I want—”

Malfoy was watching him carefully. “What? What do you want?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “I have a bit of a confession.” 

“What sort of confession?” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “Did someone say something to you about me? Who was it? I’ll kill them!” 

“No!” Harry shivered. “Can we get up out of the snow? It’s uncomfortable.” 

Slowly, Malfoy stood, helping Harry up. Once they were standing, Harry tucked his hand into his pocket and extended his elbow in a clear invitation. 

“What are you doing?” asked Malfoy.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Malfoy huffed. “Arm in arm? You are such a Gryffindor.” Shaking his head, he nevertheless linked his arm through Harry’s. “This is ridiculous.” 

Slanting his eyes at Malfoy, Harry grinned. “Chalk it up to my Gryffindorness.”

“Madness,” muttered Malfoy, but he, too, was smiling. 

They turned a corner and Harry blinked. “Wow.” 

Fairy lights lit up all the trees of the street, casting multicoloured reflections in the icy road. It looked like an otherworldly, icy wonderland. 

“Impressive,” agreed Malfoy. He eyed Harry. “If I didn’t know better, I’d have thought you planned this.” 

“I wish I had,” said Harry. “It’s super romantic.” 

“Is that what you want?” Malfoy snorted. “Romance?” 

“What’s wrong with romance?” Harry asked as they resumed walking. “Personally I think the world would benefit from more romance.” 

“You would,” Malfoy drawled. “You probably believe in love at first sight, too.” 

Harry smiled. “I could be persuaded.” 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “You said you had a confession. Are you going to tell me what it is or not? If not, I’m heading home.” He hummed. “Unless you’re still planning to keep me company tonight?”

“I know you have a crush on me.” 

Malfoy stopped walking so abruptly, Harry almost fell. “What did you say?”

Disengaging their arms, Harry turned to face him. “I overheard you talking to Parkinson the other night at Harrods.” 

A look of horror crossed Malfoy’s face. “You…Salazar on a stick.” 

“I heard and I had no idea, but then I talked to people—”

“You did what?” Malfoy screeched. 

“I wanted to know if anyone else knew—”

“I should hex your balls off!” said Malfoy, shaking his head. “This has all been a joke to you, hasn’t it? One more joke for you to laugh with your friends about. You—”

“No,” said Harry. “I needed some advice from my friends, but we never laughed.” He paused. “Well maybe Ron did a bit, but it was at _me_ —”

“Fuck you, Potter!” Malfoy looked spitting angry. “You do not get to mock me—”

“I am not mocking you!” Harry reached for Malfoy, who evaded his grasp. “Please! I just want us to do…whatever this is without any false pretenses.” 

“This? There is no _this_ , nor will there ever be.” Magic was swirling around Malfoy, and Harry recognised the beginnings of a Disapparation. 

“No!” cried Harry, reacting instinctively, and garland from a nearby decorated pole whipped out, latching itself around Malfoy’s waist. Malfoy was pulled back against the pole as the enchanted garland wrapped itself several times around him. 

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing, Potter?” shouted Malfoy. “Release me at once!” 

“Sorry,” said Harry, moving towards him. “You’re going to listen to me.” 

“ _Finite_!” cried Malfoy, but the garland didn’t budge. He tried to wriggle out from its grasp but it just tightened. 

“Are you done?” asked Harry after a few moments. 

“You are an arse, Harry Potter!” hissed Malfoy. 

“Are you ready to listen?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“No.” 

“Fine. Then proceed.” 

~


	7. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** back to flirting, sort of.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 7: [Person holding Holiday Wreath](https://fairy-lights-and-snowy-nights.tumblr.com/image/175011443424), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Advent Wreath. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Communication

~

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he eyed Malfoy. He looked royally pissed, and Harry sighed. “Okay, if I release you, do you promise to listen to what I have to say?” 

Malfoy’s glare was hot enough to heat the chill air surrounding them. “Why would you trust anything I say while you have me captive, Potter?” he spat. 

“I trust you not to renege on your word. Now, please, promise you’ll hear me out.” 

After a hesitation, Malfoy inclined his head. 

“I’ll need verbal confirmation if you don’t mind,” said Harry. 

Raising an eyebrow, Malfoy replied, “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby promise not to leave Harry Potter’s presence until I have heard his full explanation of why he’s doing whatever it is he’s doing as regards me.” 

Harry smiled faintly. “I should probably make you promise not to hex me, too.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Nor shall I hex or otherwise harm Harry Potter _during this encounter_.”

Shaking his head, Harry wandlessly released the garland binding Malfoy. “I guess that’s the best I can hope for given the circumstances.” 

“It’s better than you deserve,” muttered Malfoy, rubbing his wrists. 

“Are you hurt?” asked Harry, stepping towards Malfoy and grabbing his hands. Turning them over, Harry rubbed the reddened skin he found there with his thumbs. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be that rough.” 

Malfoy cleared his throat. “I don’t mind roughness under the right circumstances,” he said, pulling his hands away. A flush spread over his cheeks as he seemed to realise what he’d admitted. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Say what you have to say so I can go.” 

“Okay.” Swallowing hard, Harry watched Malfoy carefully. “This wasn’t a game to me. I actually went to see Blaise and Ginny to ask their advice about how I should proceed with you.” 

“What does that mean, ‘proceed with me’?” Malfoy was keeping his eyes averted, so Harry touched his arm, making Malfoy look at him.

“It means…” Harry exhaled. “It means I rather fancy you, and when I heard you say you fancied me that evening in Harrods I thought why not give it a go, see what happens.” Chuckling ruefully, he continued, “But you’re not exactly the easiest person to approach, hence—”

“Hence Blaise.” Malfoy nodded. “All right, I suppose that makes sense. Use a Slytherin to trap a Slytherin.” 

“I wasn’t—” Groaning, Harry rolled his eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to be a trap! I just wanted to see if we were compatible or if it was just my imagination that we had a connection.” 

Malfoy hummed. “And what conclusion have you reached?” 

“It feels to me like there could be something here.” Harry moved closer. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Malfoy sneered. “I think I’ve heard what you have to say. Goodbye, Potter.” 

Expecting Malfoy to disappear, Harry stared at him as he just stood there. 

“What have you done to me?” Malfoy spun to glare at Harry. “Why can’t I Apparate?” 

Harry spread his hands wide. “I have no idea. I’m not stopping you. Although I wasn’t done explaining my position.” 

“Oh for—” Malfoy groans. “That’s what it is, then. I vowed to stay until you finished your full explanation.” Rubbing his hands up and down his arms, he shivered. “Will you hurry up? Warming Charms only go so far.” 

“We could go back to mine,” Harry offered. “I make a decent cup of tea.” 

“Tea?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just…not here.” 

Stepping up to Malfoy, Harry clasped is arm. “I’ll have to Side-Along you,” he said. “Is that all right?”

“Just get on with it, Potter.” Although his words were harsh, Malfoy sagged against him. 

Hiding his smile, Harry Apparated them directly into his living room. When Malfoy clung for a moment before stepping away, Harry felt encouraged. “Do you still want tea, or would you prefer something stronger?”

Malfoy sauntered over to the large, as yet undecorated wreath leaning against the wall beside the mantel. “Are you planning to put this up at any point, Potter?” 

Harry shrugged. “I will eventually. I just haven’t got around to holiday decorating yet.” 

Shaking his head, Malfoy drew his wand and levitated the wreath into place over the mantel. Another flick sent red ribbon and swirling around its branches, weaving through the greenery, and finally, tiny red berries popped up. “There,” he said. “That should at least tide you over until you bring in actual decorations.” 

“I think I’ll just keep that,” said Harry. “I like it. Thanks.” 

Nodding, Malfoy put his wand away, and then, as if recalling he was angry with Harry, he frowned, crossing his arms. “I believe I was promised tea.” 

Harry grinned. “Tea coming right up.” 

~


	8. Whine Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 8: [Toilet](https://bplusmovieblog.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-1-544.png?w=590), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Gluhwein / mulled wine. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Whine Time

~

As Harry turned to go to the kitchen, however, Malfoy began following him. “You don’t have to come with me,” he said. “I’ll bring the tea in here.” 

Malfoy gave him a scornful look. “Have you forgotten? I vowed not to leave your presence before you finished your explanation. Where you go, I go.”

“Oh. Right.” Harry coughed. “Although, what if I have to use the toilet?”

“Charming, Potter.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “If necessary I can stand there with my eyes averted while you do your…business.” 

“You must be joking!” yelped Harry. 

“The solution is in your hands, so to speak.” Malfoy smirked. “Finish your explanation, and I can leave.” 

“It’s not that simple,” said Harry, gesturing for Malfoy to follow him. “Like everything involving you, it’s complicated.” 

“ _I’m_ complicated?” Malfoy walked behind him towards the kitchen. “You’re the one who had to explain his position. All I wanted was a simple shag.” 

Harry stopped abruptly, spinning to face Malfoy. “Oh really?” he said. “From what I overheard that night at Harrods, you’ve had a crush on me for years, and I told you, I fancy you, too. Do you honestly think one shag would be enough? For either of us?” 

Malfoy stared at him. “I…assumed it was all you’d be willing to—” He coughed. 

“Hm.” Leaning in, Harry whispered, “You’re worth more than that, you know. Maybe I want to keep you with me until you begin to believe that, too.” And as Malfoy’s eyes widened, Harry winked. “Now…tea?” 

“If it’s all the same to you,” said Malfoy, his voice soft, unsure, “I believe I may need something a bit stronger than tea.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” Taking Malfoy’s elbow, he steered him into the kitchen. “Have a seat.” 

As Malfoy sat watching him, Harry searched for liquor. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much. “All I have is a tiny bit of Old Ogden’s, or some Gluhwein.”

Malfoy blinked. “ _You_ have German mulled wine? Why?” 

Harry shrugged. “People send me stuff.”

“That’s a very specific gift, though.” Malfoy shook his head. “Fine, I’ll have some Gluhwein. I’m still chilled from our roll in the snow earlier.” 

Harry smirked, Summoning two goblets and opening the wine. “Hey, you have only yourself to blame for that. You started the snowball fight, remember?” 

“Yes. Alas, I’m sober now,” said Malfoy, accepting a steaming goblet, taking a sip. “Mmm. Did you know they bottle this stuff in Germany and guarantee it’ll be as hot as when it was first created? There’s some sort of proprietary process they use.” 

“No, I didn’t know that.” Harry sipped cautiously. “Hey, that’s not bad.” 

“You’ve never had it?” 

“Nope.” Sitting down across from Malfoy, Harry smiled. “I draw the line at drinking alone.” He raised an eyebrow as Malfoy guzzled his wine, holding out his goblet for more. “Hey, go easy on that. You don’t want to get drunk again too quickly.” 

“Don’t I?” Malfoy huffed. “Something tells me this discussion we’re about to have will go a lot more smoothly if we’re less than sober.” 

Harry sighed. “You could be right.” 

“Oh, I know I am.” His goblet full again, Malfoy toasted Harry. “Salut. Drink up.” 

~


	9. Deep Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None except an only fleeting connection to the prompts. :P
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 9: [Flaming plum pudding](http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: First Christmas together. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Deep Conversation

~

“Mm.” Malfoy set down his empty goblet, his fourth of the night. His eyes were a bit unfocussed as he looked at Harry. “That’s better.” He leaned back into the sofa and raised an eyebrow. “All right, Potter. I’m ready. Say what you have to say.” 

Harry smiled. “You seem to think this is something I can just blurt out. It’s not. This…what’s happening between us has been years in the making. And it’s not just about sex.” He laughed softly. “Although there’s plenty of that in there, too, trust me.” 

“Oh please. I knew that. I’ve always known that.” Malfoy’s head was resting on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed. “We’ve been dancing around _that_ for years.” He snorted. “Pansy’s been teasing me about my feelings for you, telling me to just shag you and get it out of my system for ages. And now you’re telling me she was right? Salazar, she’s going to be insufferable.” 

“You’re not listening to me.” Harry leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped before him. “It’s not just about sex. I can find plenty of men to shag, and I’m sure you can, too. It’s about our connection.”

“Oh Merlin. You’re probably one of those people who have to have feelings to have sex, aren’t you?” Malfoy groans. “I bet you’re also one of those who has to have their flaming plum pudding completely cool before eating it.”

Harry snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m a man. I can have sex just about any time the wind blows in the right direction. This is about before and after sex. This is about someone who I want to be with when we’re not shagging. Someone who I want to do things with, someone who stimulates my mind as well as my body, someone who challenges me, who doesn’t take my shit.” 

“I definitely don’t do that,” said Malfoy around a yawn.

“That’s for sure.” Harry shook his head, still focussing on his own hands, afraid to look at Malfoy for fear of what he would see on his face. “It’s one of the things I most enjoyed about spending time with you tonight. The banter. I miss that from school. Other than Ron and Hermione, people are too deferent these days, you know? I want someone I can be myself around, someone who doesn’t have me on some sort of stupid pedestal. So, what do you say? Are you willing to give us a shot? Are you willing to make this our first Christmas together?” 

When Malfoy didn’t reply, Harry sighed. “You probably think I’m an idiot. A romantic, Gryffindor idiot. And you could be right. But I still want to try. Please say something.” 

Malfoy still didn’t respond, and when Harry looked up, he blinked. “Oh for—”

Malfoy, his eyes closed, was laid out on the sofa, his breathing even. As Harry watched, he emit a tiny snore, shifting in his sleep. 

“That’s the last time I try to have a serious conversation with you when you’ve been drinking,” Harry murmured. Shaking his head, he stood up, Summoned a blanket, and pulled it over Malfoy, tucking him in. “Sleep well.” 

~


	10. Making Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets demanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 10: [Frosted Windows](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/167926364296), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Christmas baking. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Biscuits

~

Feeling bad about leaving Malfoy asleep on the sofa, Harry finally shook his head, enlarged the furniture, and climbed in with him. 

Like a Niffler seeking gold, Malfoy latched onto him, wrapping his body around Harry’s, burying his nose in Harry’s neck and leaching his heat. As soon as Harry tried to shift away, Malfoy only clung the harder. 

“Bloody hell, you’re not going to make this easy, are you?” groaned Harry. Giving up, he wrapped his arms around Malfoy, who immediately settled. “Merlin on a stick.” 

Malfoy muttered something inaudible, seemingly falling even more deeply asleep. 

Staring out the window, Harry watched frost form, idly admiring the icy pattern as it spread slowly over the glass. Eventually, his eyes grew heavy and he slept, surrounded by Malfoy’s warmth and scent. 

Harry woke to someone’s lips moving across his chest, someone’s hands splayed on his skin. He shifted closer, moaning as the person scraped their teeth over the cords of his neck. Harry’s morning erection grew hard, insistent. 

Moving of their own accord, Harry’s hips began to thrust rhythmically, and when a slender thigh slid between his legs to provide even more friction, he humped against it, his hands settling on a firm bum to hold it in place.

Panting, Harry rolled over on top of Malfoy, pressing him into the mattress. Malfoy’s thigh was still trapped between Harry’s, and with their new position, Harry could feel the length of Malfoy’s cock against his leg. He shifted, mindlessly Vanishing the cloth in the way and…

“Fuck,” gasped Malfoy, his nails digging through Harry’s thin shirt and into his shoulders as Harry rocked against him. “Yes!” 

Encouraged, Harry rolled his hips in a tight circle, his cock’s precome moistening their movements as it slid against Malfoy’s. “ _Lubricus_ ,” he finally whispered, groaning as their cocks grew even slicker and his movements easier.

Malfoy whimpered, his body arching up, and within seconds Harry felt warm come spilling between them. Bending his head, he continued humping Malfoy until he, too, came with a low cry, his cock spurting all over Malfoy’s belly and thighs. 

He collapsed, panting. Arms encircled his neck, and after a few moments Malfoy whispered, “Good morning, Potter.” 

Going still, Harry groaned. “Oh fuck.” 

Malfoy laughed. “We almost did. Maybe it’ll work when we’re more awake?” 

Lifting his head, Harry stared down at Malfoy. “You’re not…upset?”

Malfoy snorted, closing his eyes. “Why would I be upset? I’ve been trying to get you into this position for ages.” He cracked open one eye. “And if you hadn’t gone and got me drunk we could have fucked last night.” 

Harry glared at him. “Hey, I wasn’t the one who decided we needed to drink _all_ the Gluhwein.” 

“Whatever.” Yawning, Malfoy shifted until Harry was lying in the vee of his legs. He smirked when he felt Harry’s cock twitch. “Anyway, why would I be upset?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “I didn’t exactly ask for consent before I—”

“Oh please.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “First, I’m the one who started kissing you in your sleep. Second, I’m a wizard. If I hadn’t wanted to do what we just did, I’d have hexed you into next week.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, good point.” 

“And the same goes for you.” Malfoy held Harry’s gaze. “I’m assuming waking up to someone wanting to shag didn’t suck?” 

Laughing, Harry said, “No, it definitely didn’t suck.” 

“Good. Now, what did I miss last night?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, when I woke up, I tried experimentally to Apparate home, but couldn’t, which means I still need to hear you out. Since you were still talking when I fell asleep, I assume I missed whatever it was you had to say.” 

“Right. Yeah.” Harry frowned. “You tried to leave?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Just to see if I could.” 

“Do you want to leave, though?” Harry bit his lip. “I don’t want you to think you’re trapped here—”

Arching up, Malfoy pressed his renewed erection against Harry. “Does that feel as if I’m unhappy to be here, Potter?” 

“Definitely not.” Harry grinned. “So…are we spending the day together? If so, you can help me with my Christmas baking. I’m supposed to be bringing biscuits over the the Burrow later to decorate.” 

“Biscuits,” said Malfoy flatly. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m a capable baker, Potter, but I’m afraid we’re going to be far too busy shagging for that. So unless ‘Christmas baking’ is your euphemism for ‘fucking my brains out’, that’s not happening,” 

Harry gaped at him. “But—”

“Are you saying you don’t want to fuck?” 

“I’m definitely not saying that, I just—”

“Oh for—” Malfoy rolled Harry onto his back, straddling him. Ripping his own shirt off, he helped Harry pull his up over his head, tossing it aside. “Let me explain a few things, Potter,” he said, eyes gleaming. “Now that I have you beneath me, I’m not leaving before I’ve been thoroughly fucked in every way you can conceive of. I have waited too long to be thwarted by biscuits.” 

All the air escaped Harry’s lungs. “Okay,” he wheezed.

Malfoy smirked. “Luckily, I know an excellent bakery where we can get your biscuits so we don’t need to leave this—” He paused, raising his head to look around, “—transfigured sofa?” At Harry’s nod, he huffed. “You’d best be planning on us transferring to your bed at some point.” 

“You’re the one sitting on top of me,” Harry pointed out. “We can move anytime.” 

“I was planning on riding you until we both came screaming,” said Malfoy, rolling his hips and starting a gasp from Harry. “But if you want us to move now—”

“No!” Harry’s hands settled on Malfoy’s hips. “I like your plan.” 

“Lovely.” Leaning down, Malfoy smirked against Harry’s lips. “Then let’s make some Christmas biscuits, Potter.” 

~


	11. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 11: Front of restaurant with swirling snow, and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Christmas dinner with friends. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** .
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Vow

~

“Where are you going?” muttered Malfoy into a pillow.

Harry, halfway to the toilet, paused. “I was going to the loo. I thought you were asleep. I was trying to be quiet.” 

“I was, but you’re the loudest quiet person I’ve ever heard.” Malfoy rolled onto his back, his naked body on display. He was covered in finger-shaped bruises and dried come and, incredibly, Harry’s cock twitched slightly. Malfoy groaned and cracked open an eye. “Just give me a moment and I’ll go with you.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need you to go with me. I can handle it by myself.” 

“Whatever, Potter.” Sitting up, Malfoy ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I _have_ to go with you. Remember that vow you made me take?” 

“I thought you were joking about that.” 

Malfoy levelled a flat look at him. “Are you thick? Why would I still be here if I could have left already?” 

“Oh, I dunno,” snapped Harry. “Maybe because you fancy me and want to be here? Maybe because we’ve now fucked each other every which way and it was fun and you want to continue to do it, but don’t want to admit it, so you’re using that vow business as an excuse?” 

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “You think I’m pretending to be under a vow so I can stay here with you?” Slowly, he shook his head. “You egotistical—”

“Fine,” said Harry, holding up a hand to put off the diatribe. “I’m tired and I haven’t had much sleep today thanks to you, so just let me use the toilet and I’ll be back.” 

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy collapsed back on the bed. “Fine. If you don’t believe me, go ahead. See what happens.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “What do you mean? What’s going to happen?” 

“You don’t believe me, remember?” Malfoy’s tone was snarky. “As far as you’re concerned, nothing’s going to happen.” 

Harry huffed, turning away. “Don’t be so dramatic, Malfoy. I’ll see you in a minute.” 

“Whatever, Potter.” 

Exiting his bedroom, Harry entered the en suite. He checked his reflection for a moment, leaning in to look more closely at the love bites adorning his neck. “You might as well be a fucking vampire, Malfoy,” he muttered, pressing against a couple and wincing. 

“You’re no better.” 

Shouting, Harry spun around, seeing Malfoy seated in the bathtub. “What the actual _fuck_?” he cried. “How did you do that?” 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “We have a vow, Potter,” he said slowly, as if explaining to a child. “A vow which won’t allow me to leave your presence before you fully express your feelings for me. That same vow which therefore won’t allow you to leave my presence for the same reason.” 

“Oh my Godric, you weren’t joking.” Groaning, Harry leaned back on the sink and closed his eyes. “Fuck me.” 

“You’ll need to give me a minute,” said Malfoy. “I’ll be up for the task in a few, though. Now, do your business so we can go back to bed, will you? This bath is cold.” 

“This…We can’t continue like this! We have to fix it! I have dinner plans with my friends at Chez Pierre’s tonight. It took ages to get the reservation.” 

“Even for Harry Potter?” Malfoy smirked. “You know what to do. The Snitch is in your hands, Potter. Tell me what you want me to hear and I’ll be able to leave, it’s as simple as that.”

Harry opened his mouth and hesitated. “It’s…I…It’s complicated. We should talk.” 

“Ugh.” Malfoy leaned his head back, his heavy-lidded eyes still on Harry. “The last time we tried to talk, I fell asleep.” He hummed. “As far as I’m concerned, we communicate better when we’re _not_ talking.” 

Shaking his head, Harry turned away from Malfoy, stomping over to the toilet. Conscious of Malfoy watching, it took his a moment to start to pee. 

“You know, some people have a thing for watersports.” Malfoy sounded amused. “If we continue having all this forced time together, we may have to explore that kink.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry finished, flushed, and washed his hands. Then, walking over to Malfoy, he hauled him onto his feet. “You want kink?” He growled, slapping Malfoy’s bum. “Let’s go.” 

Malfoy all but melted against him. “Ooh, Potter, you brute,” he whispered. Catching Harry’s earlobe in his teeth, he tugged. “Are you going to spank me now?” 

“I’m seriously considering it.” 

“Mmm.” Pulling away, Malfoy stepped out of the bath and sauntered towards the door, his bum red with Harry’s handprint. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he tossed over his shoulder. He snorted. “Unless you want to just…talk.”

“Why you—” Growling, Harry lunged for him, herding him back into bed. They could talk later.

~


	12. By Tree Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reaches out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 12: [Christmas Tree](https://imgur.com/GteO38G), for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Stuffing Stockings, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 12: [Christmas Tree](https://i.imgur.com/GteO38G.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By Tree Lights

~

“What do you mean, you have to stay in contact with Malfoy at all times?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” 

Leaning closer to the Floo so as not to be overheard, Harry whispered, “It’s complicated, but let’s just say there’s a vow involved.” 

“A vow?” Ron’s face appeared behind Hermione’s. “What kind of vow? Bloody hell, mate, you know better than to enter into any kind of magical contract with Malfoy!” 

“Shh!” Harry hissed, looking back over his shoulder at Malfoy. “He’s right behind me.” 

“In your bed?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Wait, since when do you have a Christmas tree in your bedroom? That’s not your flat! Where are you?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck. “We were at my place, but Malfoy needed to come home and—” 

Hermione held up a hand. “It doesn’t matter. Clearly things have…escalated between you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Like you didn’t know this wasn’t inevitable? Anyway,” he continued as Ron made choking noises, “I need your help.”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “Hush, Ron. He’s right, we knew this would happen. What do you need us to do, Harry?” 

“It’s a bit complicated.”

“Tell me,” said Hermione.

Harry checked to see if Malfoy was awake before explaining. “We were talking and I told Malfoy what I overheard him say at Harrods that night. He was…not happy and he tried to storm off, so I tied him up and made him promise to hear me out about how I feel about him.” 

“Let me guess,” said Hermione. “He took a vow to listen to your story and now you can’t be apart?” 

“How did you figure—?” Harry shook his head. “Never mind. You’re Hermione Granger, of course you figured it out. Anyway, I can’t spend the rest of my life attached at hip to Draco Malfoy. Help me.” 

“Mate, this isn’t that difficult,” said Ron. “Just tell him how you feel about him and be done.” 

Harry sighed. “I did. But because he’d been drinking, he fell asleep.” 

“Tell him again.” 

“I’ve tried but—”

“We’ve been too busy shagging,” said Malfoy from the bed. He sat up as if to get out of it, and Ron squeaked. 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Harry, I think Ron’s right. You’re going to have to handle this on your own by telling him again.” Glancing at Malfoy, she raised an eyebrow. “And Malfoy, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” She smiled at Harry. “Good luck!” 

As the Floo close, Harry turned to look at Malfoy. “How long were you listening?” 

“Since Weasley started talking.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “He’s incapable of being quiet, by the way.”

Harry smiled faintly. “Yeah, I suppose he is.” Standing up, he walked back towards the bed. 

“You got dressed.” Malfoy hummed. “Now _I_ feel underdressed.” 

Harry shrugged. “I got cold. Plus, I knew I was going to Floo Hermione and Ron, so—” 

“You should have said something earlier. I can turn the temperature up.” Getting up, Malfoy unselfconsciously walked over to a panel on the wall and fiddled with some dials. “There.” 

Harry’s mouth went dry as he watched Malfoy’s arse flex, watched the lights from the tree reflecting off his skin. Damn but he was gorgeous. Harry was still staring when Malfoy spun back around. He paused. “What?” 

Shaking his head, Harry walked slowly towards him. “You really are something.” 

Malfoy smirked. “Am I?” 

“You know you are,” said Harry, walking Malfoy backwards until he hit the wall. Just before they kissed, Harry saw the lights of the Christmas tree reflected in his eyes and in that moment he knew he was in trouble. 

Their lips met, Malfoy moaning into Harry’s mouth, his hands sliding around Harry’s waist to cling to him. When they separated, Malfoy was still smirking. “So, if you’re still cold we can always…stuff some stockings.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Is that a euphemism for more sex?” 

“You’re catching on, Potter.” Malfoy began pulling Harry’s clothes off. “Admit it. It’s better than calling it ‘making biscuits’.” 

“Yes,” admitted Harry as Malfoy dragged him towards the bed. “I suppose it is.” 

~


	13. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 13: [Ho Ho Cookies](https://christmaslightsandwinterdreams.tumblr.com/image/174773525567), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Hot chocolate. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you see anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Midnight Snack

~

“Right,” said Malfoy, rummaging about his cupboards. “I know I had biscuits somewhere. Aha!” He triumphantly brandished a tin of iced biscuits.

“Festive.” Reaching around Malfoy, Harry snagged one, popping it in his mouth and chewing. “Mm, not bad. Do you have anything to drink?”

“Alcohol or—?”

“No, that’ll only make me colder. Plus we ned to talk, remember?” Harry looked around. “Tea?” 

“How about hot cocoa?” said Malfoy moving towards some cups. “If you make the toasted cheese, and set out the biscuits, I’ll make us some.” 

“Brilliant,” said Harry, and for a few moments they worked together, producing a makeshift meal. 

As he worked, Harry stole looks at Malfoy, admiring him. Even though he’d covered up with a dressing gown after their latest bout of sex, Harry could still see his lithe body moving beneath the cloth, and he felt his body reacting. Fuck, what was it about him?

“You all right?” asked Malfoy. 

Blinking, Harry realised he’s just been standing there staring. “Fine. Just…making sure the bread’s toasted.” 

By unspoken agreement, they took it all back to the bedroom where they sat on the bed and consumed their food in between sips of hot cocoa. Finally, Malfoy sighed, setting aside his cup. “I needed that.” 

“Me, too.” Harry eyes him through his lashes. “We’ve expended a lot of energy.” 

“Agreed.” Leaning back, Malfoy stretched out on the bed. “I shan’t need to do any exercising this week.” He emitted a contented little purr that made Harry’s inside clench. 

“Nor shall I,” said Harry, looking down into his cup. He exhaled. “So, I guess it’s time we do this.” 

Malfoy yawned. “Do what? Is there some position we haven’t tried?” 

Harry laughed. “Bloody hell, you’re insatiable. I meant talk!” 

Malfoy snorted. “Every time I suggest we talk, you tackle me. And you call _me_ insatiable? Anyway, go ahead, tell me something.” Rolling onto his stomach, he folded his arms and rested his face on them, looking up at Harry expectantly.

Harry swallowed hard. “I…this is difficult.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Just spit it out, Potter.” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

~


	14. Christmas Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 14: [Christmas bell door wreath](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168894859426), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: House Elf Choir. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you see anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas Concert

~

“Excuse me?” Malfoy’s mouth dropped open, his expression gobsmacked. “You think you’re _what_ with who?”

Groaning, Harry leaned back, resting his head on a pillow. “I know, I know! Yes, it’s utterly mad since I hardly even knew I fancied you three days ago, except I really did because you’re never far from my mind, and the moment anyone mentions your name I have to listen, and all these years of watching you has really just been me learning about you as a person, and over the past day I’ve come to that realisation—”

The bed shifted and Harry gasped as he found himself with a lapful of Malfoy, peppering kisses along his face and neck. “I don’t…think it’s…that mad…at all,” he whispered between kisses. 

Harry’s arms automatically encircled him. “You don’t?” He frowned. “Wait, why don’t you? We hardly know each other and here I am declaring my undying love? What kind of…oh fuck!” 

Malfoy, Harry’s cock grasped in his hand, smirked at him. “Stop. Talking.” He emphasised his words with a slow pump of his fist.

Harry moaned, his hips arching upwards of their own accord.

“Now that I have your attention,” said Malfoy, steadily moving his hand up and down, “I wanted to say I don’t find it mad. And that I feel the same way and have done for ages.” 

Gasping as his distracted brain tried to keep up with the conversation, it took Harry a moment to grasp what Malfoy was saying. “You…do?” 

“I can see you’re going to have a problem collecting your thoughts until I finish what I started,” said Malfoy, slowly speeding up his hand. 

“Ye…no?” Harry gurgled as Malfoy bent his head, licking the tip of the cock he was so carefully wanking. He had just worked the tip of his tongue into Harry’s slit when a cacophony of terrible singing assaulted their ears. 

“Happy Happy Christmas, we wish you all a thrill. We come to you this holiday since we have no free will! Happy Happy Christmas, our mistress sends her best. She says to tell you Floo her now or she’ll never let you rest!” 

“What the actual fuck?” shouted Harry, grabbing his wand and pointing it at…a bunch of house-elves?

Malfoy had drawn his own wand and was also pointing it at them, but when they sang their song, he groaned. “I am going to kill her!” 

“Who?” asked Harry, lowering his wand as the elves started to cower. 

“Pansy fucking Parkinson!” Malfoy looked furious. “She is such a bitch! This is her way of telling me to call her since I haven’t spoken to her in a few days. Ugh!” 

Harry coughed. “Um…couldn’t she just have, I don’t know, owled?”

“That would be far too fucking normal for her.” Narrowing his eyes, Malfoy said to the elf in front, “You! What’s your name?” 

“Tilly, sirs.” Trembling, Tilly bowed. 

Malfoy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Great. Tilly, you will take a message back to your mistress. Tell her she is a fuc—”

Harry cleared his throat. “Won’t she punish them if they bring her a message full of curses?” 

Malfoy looked at him. “You think I shouldn’t respond? If I don’t she’ll just escalate.” 

“I just don’t want the elves punished.” 

Malfoy stared at him for a long moment. “Just when I think I have plumbed your depths, Potter, you show me just how large your heart can be.” He shook his head. “All right, what would you do?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’d go see her and yell at her in person.” 

“I can’t very well do that, can I since I’m in bed with you and where I go, so do—” Malfoy paused. “Wait, do you think the vow’s ended?” 

Harry frowned. “No idea.” The idea made something in him clench. “Try to Apparate.” 

Nodding, Malfoy concentrated, then rolled his eyes. “Nothing. Looks like we’re still stuck together.” 

“I dunno what else I could possible have to tell you,” said Harry.

“Maybe what a good cocksucker I—”

“Malfoy!” Harry nodded at the elves, who were still standing there. He smiled faintly, “Although that is true.”

“Of course it is.” Malfoy smirked, looking down at Harry’s groin. “Oops, looks like I’ll be starting back at the beginning again, though.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the implied criticism. “You try sustaining an erection through elf singing,” he hissed. 

“Point.” Malfoy turned back towards the elves. “Tilly. New message. Tell your mistress I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Tilly bowed and the elves all disappeared. 

“You’re coming with me, right?” Asked Malfoy.

Harry laughed. “Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

After some hasty Cleansing Charms they both dressed and within five minutes were standing in front of a door decorated by a festive gold Christmas bell adorned with red ribbon. 

“Ready?” asked Malfoy. When Harry nodded, he rapped sharply on the door. 

~


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Pansy spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100>'s prompt # 15: [Candy canes](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168892196581), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Tinsel. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you see anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confrontation

~

Parkinson opened the door, smirking triumphantly at Malfoy. “I knew you’d visit when I sent Tilly—” She blinked when she saw Harry. “Oh. You brought company.”

“Of course I came,” said Malfoy. “And Potter happened to be visiting when your message arrived. Your…unmistakable message.” He raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, he decided to come with me.” 

“I see.” Parkinson looked Harry up and down. “Fine. You both may as well come in.” Stepping aside, she gestured them inside. 

Looking around her flat, Harry noted her modern decor and suppressed a shiver. It felt cold, stark. The only concession to the season was silver tinsel adorning the mantel and a white tree with silver and blue decorations. 

“Would either of you like a candy cane martini?” Parkinson asked, breezing past them. “I’ve been working on the recipe, and I think I’ve perfected it.” 

“I didn’t come here to drink, you cow.” Malfoy smirked when Parkinson spun around to glare at him. “I came to ask what the fuck you were thinking sending elves to sing crappy songs to me!” 

“I was thinking it would be a fun lark!” Parkinson’s eyes narrowed. “And normally you would have, too. Unless—”

“Unless what?” Malfoy hissed. 

“Unless you were busy and I interrupted something.” Parkinson’s expression morphed into one of inquisitive speculation as she looked back and forth between them. “So how long has this been going on?” 

“What the—“ Malfoy huffed. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh really?” Parkinson hummed. “I think you’re lying to me. So. Potter. What exactly is going on between you and my best friend?” 

“Pansy—”

“Hush, Draco, I’m talking to Potter.” Parkinson stared into Harry’s face. “You were saying?”

Harry coughed. “I, er, I wasn’t saying anything.” 

Searching his face, Parkinson slowly smiled. “You don’t have to. I can see it all over you. You and Draco are together now!” 

“Enough, Pansy.” Malfoy stepped forward. “Leave him alone.”

Parkinson pursed her lips, turning away from Harry. “And you’re defending him now. Interesting—”

Malfoy tossed his head. “If you’re just going to be a bitch, Pansy, we’re leaving.” 

“No, no.” Parkinson smiled. “Don’t be like that. Stay. Have a drink with me.” 

Malfoy looked over at Harry, a question in his eyes. Harry shrugged. “Fine.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “One drink.” 

“Brilliant. Have a seat.” Clapping her hands, Parkinson all but skipped over to her bar area. “Just wait until you taste this. It’s like sucking on a candy cane, only with a kick.” 

They settled on the sofa while Parkinson made herself busy. “Don’t worry, Potter,” whispered Malfoy into Harry’s ear. “It’s just one drink. I’ll be sucking on something else soon enough.” 

Harry sighed, crossing his legs in order to hide his body’s inevitable reaction. “Shut up, you.” 

“What was that?” called Parkinson. 

“Hurry up,” said Malfoy, smirking at Harry. “We’re anxious to taste this martini.” 

“Good.” Parkinson sauntered towards them, three martini glasses floating behind her. “Because here it comes.” 

Exhaling, Harry prepared himself for a long evening.

~


	16. Enter Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 16: [Red sequin heart ornament](https://blessingtree.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/heart-felt.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Secret Santa. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you see anything wonky.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Enter Drama

~

The candy cane martini was actually quite tasty. Harry polished off his, and when Malfoy accepted Parkinson’s offer of a second drink, Harry didn’t object. 

“This is so much fun,” declared Parkinson. “Wait right here, I’ll be back in a tick.” 

Once they were alone, Malfoy turned to Harry. “Sorry, but if we leave too soon she’ll get suspicious.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m actually not having a bad time. She’s…funny.” 

Malfoy smirked. “Careful, Potter, or people may discover you’re not as anti-Slytherin as purported.” 

“I’m not anti-Slytherin.” Harry rolled his eyes. “If I were, would I be shagging you?”

“You don’t have to like me to shag me. In fact, there’s something to be said for hate sex.” Malfoy hummed. “Ah, but I forgot. You claim to love me.” 

“I said I _think_ I love you. Keep this up and I may change my mind.” 

Malfoy snorted. “Harry Potter? Change his mind? Please. I know you.” He poked a finger into Harry’s chest. “Once you’ve decided something, that’s the way it is. It’s one of your more…Gryffindor qualities.” 

“What are you on about? We change our minds all the time.” 

“Not in my experience. I find Gryffindors to be…less than flexible.” 

Harry shook his head. “Are you trying to upset me?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Is it working?” 

“No.” Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up. “And if you’re going to be obnoxious, I’m going to go look at Parkinson’s tree.” 

“What’s to look at? It’s white with blue and white ornaments.” Malfoy stood, trailing after Harry. “She only does this to piss off her parents, who are very traditional. Whenever they visit and see her minimalist decorations and modern tree, they storm off.” 

“That’s one way to discourage them from visiting I suppose,” said Harry, leaning in to inspect the ornaments. “Wait, I think I see something that doesn’t belong.” 

“What?” Malfoy squinted. “I don’t see anything.” 

Reaching into the tree, Harry pulled out a red sequin heart-shaped ornament. “This was hanging up behind an Illusion Charm.” 

“Huh.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “That doesn’t fit the decor.” 

“I know, but I couldn’t resist.” Parkinson sauntered into the room, drinks floating behind her. “I got it at work, a secret Santa gift. I wasn’t going to put it up, but—” She shrugged.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “A red heart ornament, hm? Someone has a crush.” He grinned. “Maybe you’ll get a boyfriend for Christmas, t— Um, get a boyfriend for Christmas.” 

Parkinson’s cheeks went red and she looked away. “Unlikely.” 

“Why not?” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not dating anyone right now, are you?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Parkinson huffed. “My parents have expectations! I can’t just…date some man from the Ministry. They’ve pledged me to someone.” 

“I’m not saying marry him.” Malfoy groaned. “Honestly, Pans. You have the oddest hangups.” 

“Draco—” Shaking her head, Parkinson burst into tears, and the martini glasses floating behind her crashed to the ground. 

Malfoy closed his eyes. “Potter, I’m sorry, but it looks like we’re going to be here a while.” 

~


	17. Offering Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets more involved in drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 17: [Foyer decorated for Christmas](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/168355289966), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: House Guests. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Offering Assistance

~

Harry paced, trying not to listen as Malfoy and Parkinson murmured softly together on the sofa. He had already explored the entirety of Parkinson’s living room and knew the layout by heart. He had even looked through all the pictures displayed on the mantel several times. 

“…could talk to them,” he heard Malfoy say. “I bet they wouldn’t be that upset if you told them you’re your own person—”

Tuning them out again, Harry sighed, walking past the window. It was late, and the street lamps were lit. He watched Muggles walking by, he watched the rain as it fell, making the streets slick, and he watched Malfoy and Parkinson reflected in the window’s glass. 

They were close friends, that much was obvious, and as he watched them, he smiled. It was nice to see a gentler side of Malfoy.

“You’re right!” cried Parkinson, jumping up. “I’m going over there right now and demand they respect me!” 

“Good idea!” Malfoy sat back and smiled. “You do that, and Potter and I will leave and—”

“Leave? No!” Parkinson snapped. “I need support. You have to come with me.” 

“Come with you?” The smile dropped off Malfoy’s face and he sat up. “You don’t need us, Pansy. You can handle this all on your own.” 

“Of course I _can_.” Parkinson smirked. “But I don’t want to. I want company. Plus, if you come with me, my parents won’t scream too loudly. They would never be impolite in front of house guests.” 

Harry, eyes wide, stared at Malfoy, willing him not to agree. Malfoy’s gaze met his and he smiled. “As much fun as that sounds, Pansy, I’m afraid we really should be going. We were supposed to be working on a magic project and—”

“But, Draco!” Pansy wailed. “I need your help!” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Then, shaking his head infinitesimally at Harry, said, “Then you have it, Pans. Potter and I will be happy to help, right Potter?” 

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Absolutely,” he said. “Lead on.” 

Parkinson clapped her hands. “Brilliant!” Marching over to the Floo, she tossed some powder in. “Parkinson Manor!” 

The Floo flared, and Harry saw a stately foyer, opulently decorated for Christmas. “Well? What are you waiting for?” she asked, stepping inside. “Come along, boys.” 

Malfoy, mute apology in his eyes, gestured for Harry to precede him. “I’ll make it up to later,” he murmured as Harry moved past him. 

Harry snorted. “You’d better,” he whispered back.

And, all together, they stepped through. 

~


	18. Going Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families are complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 18: [Lit red candles](https://theworldofchristmas.tumblr.com/image/170760969911), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Sad Christmas songs . 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Going Nowhere

~

“Mummy?” cried Parkinson the moment the Floo closed. “Daddy?” 

Harry looked around the opulent foyer. It was even more impressively decorated up close, with white and gold ornaments, bows, sequins, and even tiny fairies he could see flitting about, making minute adjustments. “Wow,” he murmured. 

“The Greengrass family do lovely decorations,” said Draco softly. “And they used to throw brilliant Christmas parties, although they haven’t since the war.” 

“Mummy!” shouted Parkinson. “I’ve brought guests! Where are you?”

There was movement at the top of the staircase, and an older witch with a striking resemblance to Parkinson appeared. “Pansy?” When she saw Malfoy and Harry her eyes went wide. “Guests? Merlin! Give me a moment and then you can come up to my private sitting room.” 

“It’s not a formal visit, Mummy,” said Parkinson, but her mother had already disappeared. Parkinson sighed. “All right, come on,” she said. “Follow me.” 

Harry looked at Malfoy, who shrugged, and together they moved up the stairs behind Parkinson. At the top was a hallway which was decorated at least as opulently as the entrance foyer. 

As they walked through, Harry felt all the eyes of the portraits hung on the walls watching them and he suppressed a shiver. 

At the end of the hallway was a set of double doors, which Parkinson opened without preamble, walking into an intimate sitting room. It, too, was decorated, but much more simply, with greenery and holly.

The room was dimly lit, with the only light provided by a few red candles. A wireless sat on a side board, melancholy music pouring from it accompanying Celestina Warbeck, who crooned about opportunities lost.

“Well,” said Malfoy, tone dry. “This is…cheerful.” 

Parkinson frowned. “Mummy can get depressed around the holidays, but this is a bit much, even for her.” 

Harry leaned towards Malfoy. “Maybe we should go,” he whispered. “This all feels a bit too…personal.” 

“I agree.” Malfoy cleared his throat. “Pansy, Potter and I really shouldn’t be here. It looks like you need to have a private chat with your mother—”

“No. Please stay.” Parkinson wore a pleading expression. “Mummy tends to cry at this time of year and she won’t if we’ve guests.” 

“Er—” Before Harry could say anything more, Mrs Parkinson swept in. She was dressed in formal robes. She was smiling, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Welcome!” she said. Flicking a hand, she switched off the wireless and doused the candles, bringing up the lamps. “It’s been ages since we’ve had guests! Pansy, darling, you should have warned me. I’m afraid we only have light appetisers available.” 

“That’s generous, Mrs Parkinson,” said Malfoy. “But Potter and I really should g—”

Mrs Parkinson gasped, turning to stare at Harry, her eyes flicking up to his forehead. “Harry Potter? Oh my! What an honour it is to have you in my home, Mr Potter.” Grabbing his hand, she shook it vigourously. “And Draco. It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. You can’t possibly leave before we have a chance to catch up. Have a seat, both of you.” 

Sending a helpless look towards Harry, Malfoy sighed. “Of course. We appreciate the invitation.” 

Harry cleared his throat and sat. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

Mrs Parkinson clapped her hands and an elf appeared. As she ordered food and drink, Parkinson smiled at him and Malfoy. “Thank you!” she mouthed.

Harry inclined his head and relaxed. Clearly he was going nowhere for the moment. 

~


	19. Charity Begins at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry manages their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 19: [Yule log](https://cellularwindowshades.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/xmas-yule-log.jpg?w=480&h=359), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Feeding the less fortunate. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charity Begins at Home

~

They sat, nibbling on tiny sandwiches and pastries, Mrs Parkinson chattering away about how wonderful it was to have Harry and Malfoy there and how much she loved entertaining. 

Harry tuned her out, looking around at the room. Now that the lamps were lit, he could see it was actually a comfortably appointed space with scattered sofas and chairs. He could even see himself curling up in a nook and reading a book. 

“…but I’m remiss!” Exclaimed Mrs Parkinson, jumping up and startling Harry. “Who knows when we’ll have guests again? I need to burn the Yule Log!” 

Parkinson coughed. “Mummy, I’m sure that’s not necessary—”

“Nonsense,” said Mrs Parkinson, pulling a wand out of her robes. Levitating a gaily decorated log into the fireplace, she cast an _Incendio_ , setting it ablaze. “There! Now we’re being properly festive as befits the season.” 

Parkinson rolled her eyes. “All right, Mummy. Now would you please sit down?” 

“Fine, dear. Fine.” Taking her seat, Mrs Parkinson sighed, her expression going pensive. “I just wanted to feel good about entertaining again. It’s been so long.” 

“I’m sorry, Mummy.” Parkinson shot a desperate look at Malfoy, who scowled at her. After she’d glared at him hard enough, Malfoy finally rolled his eyes and spoke. 

“Why _don’t_ you entertain anymore, Mrs Parkinson?” he asked, tone gentle. “Your home is lovely. And your parties were the stuff of legend.” 

Mrs Parkinson smiled wanly at him. “That’s kind of you, Draco, but these days no one wants to attend parties. Everyone’s involved in charity work, and no one wants my help.” 

As Parkinson and Malfoy looked helplessly at each other, Harry coughed. “Forgive me,” he said, “but why don’t you just organise your own charity?” 

Mrs Parkinson blinked. “Whatever do you mean, Mr Potter?” 

Harry shrugged. “You could still throw parties, just have them for the less fortunate. Maybe you could have food and drink and use it as a way to show you care about people. That way you’d be doing your bit to help the downtrodden.” 

“That is brilliant!” exclaimed Mrs Parkinson. She eyed him. “Would you mind if I credited you with the idea?”

“No—”

“Lovely!” Mrs Parkinson clapped her hands. “This is so exciting! I can’t wait to plan my first charity dinner!” Turning towards Parkinson, she continued, “I forgot to ask, dear, what made you visit tonight?” 

Clearing her throat, Parkinson said, “I wanted to let you and Daddy know I’ve met someone I like at work—”

“A boyfriend?” shrieked Mrs Parkinson. “How wonderful! You simply _must_ bring him home for dinner.”

Parkinson gaped at her mother. “But…I thought you’d be upset since you intend for me to marry that Italian wizard.”

“Oh pish!” Mrs Parkinson snapped. “We gave up on him ages ago.” She frowned. “Did we forget to mention?” She waved a hand. “Anyway, he’s no longer in the picture. You can date whomever you like.” 

“You…I…” For once, Parkinson seemed at a loss for words and Harry, seeing an opportunity, cleared his throat.

“Mrs Parkinson, thanks so much for the hospitality, but it sounds like you and your daughter need to chat, and I really need to go. Malfoy, weren’t you supposed to be showing me that thing?” 

“Yes!” cried Malfoy, jumping to his feet and pulling Harry up out of his chair. “We have to go and do that thing right now.” 

“Of course.” Mrs Parkinson smiled. “It does seem as if Pansy and I need to talk. I can see you out—”

“it’s fine,” said Malfoy, all but dragging Harry away. “I know the way. Happy Christmas!” 

“Happy Christmas to you both!” she cried after them. “Now, Pansy—”

Once in the hallway, Malfoy pulled Harry towards him. “You deserve a reward for rescuing us from that nightmare,” he said, shaking his head.

“Yeah?” Harry smirked. “I have a few ideas on how you can reward me.” 

Malfoy laughed. “Oh, I’m sure you do. Hold on to me,” he said.

Obeying, Harry clung tight. 

~


	20. Maternal Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 20: [Gringotts bank](https://www.themeparkreview.com/forum/files/gringotts_bank__1_.png), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Work interferes with plans. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Maternal Interruptus

~

They landed back at Malfoy’s, but Harry barely had an opportunity to lean in when a Patronus swan floated through the wall and said, with Narcissa Malfoy’s voice, “Draco! I need you to go to Gringotts for me and retrieve something from our vault. I would go, but your father’s having one of his spells. Anyway, send me a message once you arrive and I’ll let you know what I need. Thank you, dear.” 

Malfoy groaned. “Ugh. Of all the times—”

Harry sighed. “We can do that fast, right? And then return here?” 

Eyebrow raised, Malfoy smirked. “Eager, are we? And yes, I suppose we should get this over with so we can resume our…activities.”

“It could be worse,” said Harry. “You it could have been work interfering with our plans.” He frowned. “You do work, right?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Yes, Potter, I work. I’m a Healer at St Mungo’s, and while I am supposed to have the holidays off this year, they reserve the right to call me in at any time. Which means you have just jinxed me. You do realise the rule of bad luck dictates I’ll be called in on an emergency tonight, yes?” 

“Er, sorry?” Harry shrugged. “At least I’ll have to go with you if it happens.” He grinned. “And who knows? If I’m bored I may even blow you in a supply closet or something.” 

Malfoy sighed. “That’s not how it works.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry chuckled at the look on Malfoy’s face. “All right, you do seem pretty sure. Still, if it happens I’ll take the blame. Now come on, the sooner we get this errand done for your mother, the sooner we can come back here and shag.” 

Nodding, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s arm. “I like how you think.” 

~


	21. Special Christmas Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decorated vaults? Sure, why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100"'s prompt # 21: [Fairy lights reflected in an ornament](https://imgur.com/zFQSHlr), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Muggle Christmas Specials. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Special Christmas Vault

~

“Why is everyone looking at us?” muttered Malfoy as they walked into Gringotts.

Harry looked around. “Actually, I think they’re looking at me.” 

“Oh please. Conceited much?” Malfoy huffed. “Not everything is about you, you know.” 

“Maybe not,” allowed Harry. “But unless you broke into this bank when you were seventeen and stole their guard dragon, I’m betting I’m the one who they’re not comfortable with.” 

“You…what?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that story’s not just some made up fairy tale, that actually happened?” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah it happened. We jumped off when we were over water. It was Hermione’s idea, actually.”

Malfoy shook his head. “Wait, is this the first time you’ve been in Gringotts since that happened? How do you get money?”

“I send them an owl and they send back money.” Harry shrugged. “I figured it’s easier for all concerned if I never come here.” 

Malfoy hummed. “You could be right.” He frowned as one o the goblin marched towards them, a determined look on his face. “Salazar. Looks like we’re about to be escorted out.”

“Messers Malfoy and Potter.” The goblin bows slightly. “I’m Madrod. I’m here to escort you wherever you wish to go.”

Harry blinks. “Why?”

Mardod looks pained. “We still recall what you did while here the last time, Mr Potter. This time, we won’t allow things to get out of hand.” 

“That’s probably for the best,” said Malfoy, smirking. 

“This way, gentlemen.” Madrod gestured. “Where are we going today?” 

After Malfoy used the bank’s Floo to speak with his mother, Madrod escorted them both to the Malfoy vault in silence, then stood outside as they went in. Once they were inside, Harry relaxed. 

“Are you all right?” Malfoy asked. 

“Yes.” Harry exhaled. “He was making me nervous, following us everywhere.” 

“Interesting. Not many people can make Harry Potter nervous.” Malfoy walked over to a pile of papers on a desk and began rummaging through them. “I’ll just be a moment.” 

Harry walked around the vault, marvelling at how different it was from the Lestrange’s. There were even Christmas lights up and Harry wondered who had decorated. Did the goblins decorate all the vaults? He was examining an ornament, admiring the decorative lights reflected in its shine, when arms came around him. “Feeling romantic?” Harry asked. 

Malfoy chuckled. “I was just remembering how you offered to blow me if I had to go to work. And I’d like to point out we’re alone right now with no one watching.” 

Harry snorted, turning around to look at him. “So now you want a blow job?” 

“I always want a blow job.” Malfoy’s smirk was challenging. “Every man would want a blow job, even a Muggle. No one can argue that.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” Harry laughed. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Is something amusing?”

“I was just thinking about Hermione. She loves these romantic Muggle Christmas specials, shows on Muggle telly that always feature unrealistic story lines. I don’t think she’d agree about the blow jobs.” 

“Did you really just bring up Hermione Granger while we’re negotiating sex?” 

Harry licked his lips. “That was probably a bad move, wasn’t it?” 

Malfoy snorted. “You’re lucky I’m horny,” he said. “Now, back to the topic at hand—”

“Are you done, gentlemen?!” Madrod banged on the door, making them both spring apart. 

Harry groaned. “I’m beginning to think we’re jinxed to never have sex again.” 

Huffing, Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him towards the door. “Don’t even joke. Now come on, let’s get this to my mother so we can shag.” 

~


	22. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry avoids Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 22: [House decorated with lights](https://imgur.com/5RHVfGG), and for DacoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Sleigh Ride. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Escape

~

Harry looked up at Malfoy Manor. Even covered with Christmas lights the thought of going inside filled him with trepidation. “Do I _have_ to go in there with you?” 

Malfoy frowned. “We can try to separate, but you recall what happened last time.”

“Right.” Harry bit his lip. “It’s just…the memories.” 

“Oh, of course.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “I know what I can do. Although, if Mother ever asks, you have got to back me up, yes?” 

“Er, okay. But what are you going to—?”

“Shh.” Malfoy held his finger up to his lips. “Bippy!” 

An elf appeared in front of them. “Master Draco?” 

Malfoy handed over the parchment he’d removed from the vault. “Please give this to Mother. And if she asks, tell her I couldn’t come in because Harry Potter and I have plans.” 

“Yes, Master Draco.” Bippy bowed, disappearing. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did you just use me to avoid seeing your mother?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “As soon as she saw you, she’d want to know what we’re doing together, and I for one would rather not discuss my sex life with my mother. Now come on, we need to get out of here before she comes looking for us.” 

“Yeah, all right. Back to your place, then?” 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide. “Salazar, no! That’s the first place she’ll look.” 

“Then where?” 

Malfoy grasped Harry’s arm. “I know! Hold on.” 

A moment later they were standing in front of a barn.

“Er, where are we?” asked Harry, looking around.

“We’re going on a sleight ride.” Walking up to the barn, Malfoy greeted an old man, who nodded when he said something to him. “We’re in luck. He has a sleigh available.” 

“Oh…kay.” Harry blinked as, within moments, the man emerged again, this time leading a horse with a sleigh attached. “We could just go back to mine.” 

Malfoy gave him a pitying look. “As if Mother couldn’t find you? No, this is the only safe place we can be alone. Now come on.” 

Sighing, Harry followed Malfoy into the sleigh, blinking when he found blankets on the seats and a champagne bucket with a bottle chilling. “You planned this!” 

“Not really,” said Malfoy, tucking them both under a blanket. “I just asked for the romance package.” 

“Ah.” 

“Enjoy, gentlemen! Go, Comet!” The proprietor snapped his fingers and the horse began to move, trotting into the woods. 

“Wow,” said Harry, looking around. “This is rather romantic.” He raised an eyebrow when he saw Malfoy staring at him. “What?” 

Malfoy smirked, leaning in. “I didn’t actually bring you out here to see the countryside, Potter,” he murmured against Harry’s mouth. 

And as they kissed, Harry moaning into Malfoy’s mouth, he had to admit, Malfoy made a good point.

~


	23. His Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 22: [Ruby brooch](https://imgur.com/bopmuck), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Chance Meeting. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

His Protector

~

They continued kissing, the wind getting colder, whipping through Harry’s hair as the sleigh sped up. Clinging to Malfoy, he pressed closer to him, seeking his warmth. Malfoy seemed to understand, breaking the kiss long enough to murmur a Warming Charm that spread over both of them. 

Relaxing, Harry hummed, skimming his lips over Malfoy’s throat. 

“Mmm,” sighed Malfoy. “Damn, you’re tempting, Potter. But we cannot fuck in this sleigh. I promised we’d keep it clean.” 

Laughing, Harry whispers, “No fucking. But what about _almost_ fucking? Can we do that?” 

Malfoy’s smile was dark, dangerous. “Merlin, I am _so_ glad we had that chance almost-meeting at Harrods. And yes, yes we can.” 

“So am I, and brilliant.” Reaching for Malfoy’s robes, Harry began unbuttoning his shirt. “Now, how about we lose some of our…ouch!” Pulling back his finger, Harry saw blood. “What the hell? I think your clothing just attacked me!” 

“My…Oh.” Malfoy rolled his eyes and reached into his robes, pulling out a jewelled pin. “You don’t have to protect me from Potter,” he said to it. “He’s allowed to touch me.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry stared at the piece, which contained a ruby set in a pin shaped like a sword with two serpents on either side. “Family heirloom?” 

“Yes.” Malfoy sighed, petting the pin as the snakes writhed and…purred? “Mother gave it to e during the…Voldemort years. He had far too many followers who liked despoiling children, and I was of an age that—” He shuddered. “This pin doesn’t just stab people. It can do…more when roused.” 

“Good,” said Harry, his voice hard. When Malfoy looked up at him, clearly startled, he shrugged. “I don’t like to think of you defenceless in those circumstances.” 

Slowly, Malfoy smiled. “Are you getting protective, Potter?” He shook his head. “You really do need to work on this need to rescue everyone, you know.” 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, Hermione says the same. But it’s who I am. I’ve come to accept that about myself. I care about people.” He smiled. “About you.”

Malfoy stared at him intently. 

“What?” whispered Harry.

Cupping Harry’s jaw in his hands, Malfoy leaned in. “Just when I think you can’t possibly be any more perfect, you go and say something like that.” 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but instead found his mouth filled with Malfoy’s tongue as he was treated to a deep, passionate kiss. And as they again got lost in each other, the brooch fell, forgotten, onto the floor.

~


	24. Dinner Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 24: [Christmas feast](https://imgur.com/ope7bYm), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Kitchen disaster. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dinner Disaster

~

Harry raised his head and looked around. “Merlin, I think we’re back already,” he said. 

Malfoy, his lips swollen and red from kissing Harry, blinked. “Hm?” 

“We’re back at the barn,” Harry said. “And I think the bloke who rented us the sleigh wants it back.” 

“Oh! Right!” Malfoy began doing up his buttons. “Where to now?” 

“No idea.” Harry made sure he was presentable before setting aside the fur blanket that had been covering them. “I already suggested my place—”

“Mother _will_ find us there.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “Don’t you have any friends who’d be willing to hide us for a day or so?”

Harry snorted. “What’s wrong with your friends?”

“Nothing.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Except Mother knows them all and could easily track me down at any of their houses. She’s less likely to show up at one of your friends houses.” 

“Fair point.” Climbing down from the sleigh, he helped Malfoy down, too. “I may have an idea of somewhere we can go.” 

“Lovely.” Malfoy waved to the man, then turned to Harry. “Lead on.” 

“Okay.” Grasping Malfoy’s arm, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments they were standing in front of a cottage. “Let’s see if anyone’s home,” said Harry. 

“Whose home is this?” asked Malfoy, looking around. 

Before harry could answer the door opened and Hermione was standing there. “Harry?” Her eyebrow went up when she saw Malfoy with him. “Malfoy?” 

“We’re hiding from Mrs Malfoy,” said Harry. “Can we come in?” 

Shaking her head, Hermione nevertheless stepped aside. “I take you haven’t figured out how to separate yet?” she said once they were both inside.

Harry coughed. “Actually, we haven’t been working on that too much.” 

She frowned. “Then what _have_ you been…Oh!” Her face pink, Hermione gestured at the sofa. “Have a seat. In fact, you picked a good time to visit. I’m doing a test run of Christmas dinner.” 

Harry blinked. “ _You’re_ cooking? What’s wrong with Molly?” 

“Nothing, I just thought it was my turn. Molly shouldn’t have to do it every year.” 

“Okay.” Harry shrugged. “Malfoy and I are willing to be experimented on, right, Malfoy?” 

Malfoy looked at Harry. “Um.” 

“ _Right, Malfoy_?” Harry repeated, deep meaning in his voice. 

“Sounds delightful.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You need to work on your sincerity.” 

Sniffing, Malfoy said, “And you may need to check on your—” He sniffed again. “Gravy, I think?” 

A look of horror crossed Hermione’s face and she raced into the kitchen. “No!” she cried.

Harry and Malfoy followed more slowly, and when they walked in it looked like a disaster zone. Some sort of brown glop was bubbling up out of one saucepan, there was smoke billowing from the oven, and Hermione was peering inside another pot, a resigned look on her face. 

“Take away?” suggested Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him, then huffed. “Much as I hate to agree, that may be best.” Shaking her head, she drew her wand. “I should Banish this mess before Ron gets home.” 

As if summoned by her words, the Floo sounded and a moment later Ron walked in. He blinked when he saw Harry and Malfoy, and his eyes got big when he saw the kitchen disaster. “Practice dinner not going well?”

“Understatement,” murmured Malfoy. 

Hermione shot him a flat look. “You’re welcome to go home to your mother’s for dinner. Oh, wait—”

“Ouch.” Malfoy mimed being wounded. “Sorry.” 

Hermione snorted and Ron immediately went to her, hugging her. “It’s okay. Mum will be happy to cook—”

“No!” Hermione stamped her foot. “It shouldn’t be this hard to produce a decent Christmas meal!” She gestured at a cookery magazine cover, which featured a perfect holiday meal down to the a cake with the words ‘Happy Christmas’, spelled out in calligraphic font. “It’s not fair.” 

Malfoy coughed. “You know, this is why people have elves.” 

Harry immediately clutched Malfoy’s arm, but it was too late. Hermione wrenched herself from Ron’s arms, swung around to face him, and snapped, “That’s slave labour! I would never, ever use an elf to do work I should be doing for myself—”

“I think I hit a nerve,” Malfoy murmured under his breath. 

Harry snorted softly. “Well spotted,” he whispered, and before Hermione could launch into a true rant, he held up a hand. “You know, this seems like a bad time. We should go.” 

Behind Hermione, Ron was nodding. “Good idea, mate. Maybe come by tomorrow?” 

“Sure thing. Come on, Malfoy.” As Harry chivvied Malfoy out, he could hear Hermione still talking about house-elf rights. 

“Right, that was a disaster.” Malfoy turned towards Harry expectantly. “Where to now?” 

Harry sighed. It seemed Malfoy was going to try his friendships.

~


	25. Christmas Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 25: [Merry Christmas written in sand on a tropical beach](https://imgur.com/hEr8Gy8), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Ringing in the New Year. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas Beach

~

As it turned out, Malfoy didn’t get a chance to annoy any more of Harry’s friends. They Apparated to Seamus’ pub, where he graciously allowed them to use his Floo. After that, however, their luck ran out. 

Neville and Hannah’s Floo was closed, as was Luna’s, George’s, and even Dean’s. “We’ll have to try your friends,” he said to Malfoy. 

Malfoy shrugged. “All right, but I guarantee Mother’s contacted them.” 

He was right. “She called here about an hour ago,” Parkinson reported as soon as Malfoy’s face showed up in her fireplace. “I told I had no idea where you went. Don’t come here, though. She made me take a vow to contact her if you did.” 

Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode, and Goyle all said the same. 

Huffing, Malfoy shook his head. “I told you. She is relentless.” He sighed. “We may never find a private place to shag again.” 

Seamus, wiping down his bar, snorted. “You two are going about this all wrong.” 

Harry winced, then frowned. He’d forgotten Seamus was there. How much had he heard? “What does that mean?” 

“Well, I couldn’t help but overhear your dilemma.” Seamus winked as Harry flushed. “Don’t worry. I’d have no customers if I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. Bartenders hear everything. Anyway, if you blokes want to get away from interfering family, you need to leave the country.” 

Malfoy hummed. “She wouldn’t expect that.” 

“Exactly.” Seamus leaned closer. “And since it’s the holidays, I assume neither of you are working?” 

“We’re not,” confirmed Harry. 

“So then there’s not even a work schedule to worry about.” He grinned. “Easy peasy, mate.” Seamus nodded at a customer who’d approached the bar. “Be right back.” 

“He could be right,” said Malfoy, his lips pursed. Slowly, he smirked. “And I don’t know about you, but since it’s been a while since I’ve had your lovely, fat cock inside me, I could definitely use some private time.” 

Desire slammed into Harry, who groaned. “Okay, I admit the idea’s appealing,” he whispered. “But where can we go? Everyone’s on holiday now. Most places will be booked.” 

“Here you go.” Seamus was back and he slid a brochure towards them. “I know they’ve rooms because I was supposed to go but had to cancel at the last minute to work.” 

Harry picked up the brochure, which featured white sand beaches and blue ocean. The cover showed a picture of a red Santa hat lying on the beach next to ‘Happy Christmas’ written in the sand. He sighed. “Can’t hurt to Floo and ask.” 

Malfoy hummed, leaning against Harry to read. “The Caribbean? She’ll never find us there.” 

A quick Floo call confirmed they did have a room, and Harry booked it. “How long should we go for?” he asked Malfoy when the resort attendant asked. 

“I like the idea of ringing in the New Year there,” said Malfoy. “But if you’d rather not—”

“Until January first,” said Harry, his eyes on Malfoy’s. “Yes, that’s right. Would we like a suite? Um—”

Malfoy shook his head. “We’ll be fine in close quarters,” he murmured in Harry’s ear. 

“No,” squeaked Harry. “The regular room is fine. Great, we’ll be there in a few minutes. The brochure becomes a Portkey? Brilliant.” 

Once the Floo closed, Harry smiled at Malfoy. “There. All done. So all we need to do is go pack and—” 

Malfoy tsked. “If we go anywhere near our homes, Mother will know.” He clapped his hands. “Bippy!” 

Bippy the elf appeared before him. “Master Draco? Mistress is requesting you—”

Malfoy held up a finger. “Bippy, tell Mother I’m busy, but I’ll see her in the New Year. But before you give her that message I need you to pack enough clothes for me for ten days in the Caribbean. Oh, and pack for Mr Potter, too.” 

“Malfoy—”

Malfoy spoke right over him. “—sure you pack bathing outfits and lightweight robes. Oh and my…toy kit. Deliver it all to us here before reporting back to Mother, clear?”

Bippy bowed and disappeared. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Malfoy.” 

“Mm, yes?” 

“I was going to say you probably won’t need many clothes.” 

Malfoy blinked. “You don’t know that. There may be events, parties, at a minimum a New Year’s event—”

“You’ll be lucky if I let you leave the bed,” Harry growled. “I may just tie you up and keep you there.” 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide, a needy noise escaping his throat. “Fuck, Harr—Potter.” 

Harry smiled. “Exactly. And go ahead and call me Harry.” 

“Only if you call me Draco.” 

“I think I can manage that.” Harry swallowed hard. “And I have one more Floo call to make before we go.” 

“To whom?” 

“Ron and Hermione.” Harry shrugged apologetically. “They worry if I disappear, and we were planning to spend Christmas together.” 

“You can owl them from the Caribbean,” said Draco, his hand squeezing Harry’s thigh. “I really think we should go as soon as Bippy gets back.” 

Harry whimpered. 

“I agree with Malfoy,” said Seamus, making them both jump. “You two definitely need to go before you start humping on the bar and cause a scene.” 

Shooting a glare at Seamus, Harry was saved having to reply when Bippy appeared carrying two suitcases. 

“Excellent,” said Draco. “Thank you, Bippy.” 

“Bippy lives to serve Master Draco.” After shrinking the cases, Bippy handed them to to Draco, who pocketed them. “Anything else, Master?” 

“No, that’s all.” 

Bippy smiled. “I must report to Mistress now.” 

Draco nodded. “Thanks for the warning.” He turned to Harry. “Are you ready?” 

“Absolutely.” Harry picked up the brochure, which was glowing. “Hold on to me.” 

“Oh,” murmured Draco, pressing close as the Portkey activated, “you can count on that.” 

~


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge prompts: Untimely breakup, tobogganing, work Christmas party, baby’s first Christmas, puppies and ice skating (all the leftover prompts *g*). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Epilogue

~

Harry lay on his side, staring at the ocean, his eyes at half-mast. Behind him, Draco moved in and out of him, his slow, rhythmic motions making Harry’s breath catch. 

“Fantastic view, hm?” murmured Draco, his teeth catching and tugging on the lobe of Harry’s ear lightly. “Almost distracts from the fucking.” 

Laughing softly, Harry clenched his inner muscles, grinning when Draco moaned. “Almost,” he agreed. 

“Arse,” gasped Draco, slamming hard inside Harry in retribution. 

“I thought you liked my arse,” Harry said, groaning as Draco rotated his hips. 

“I do. It may be the only reason we haven’t yet had an untimely breakup.” Rolling Harry onto his stomach, Draco began fucking him in earnest. 

Grunting, Harry adjusted to his new position, pressing up onto his knees and arching his back to pull Draco deeper. 

Riding Harry hard, it was only moments before Draco was coming, his hands gripping Harry’s hips. He folded himself over Harry, gasping to catch his breath. 

Teetering on the edge, Harry reached for his erection, only to find Draco’s hand there first, wanking him almost roughly. It was enough to finish him, and Harry convulsed, spurting onto the sheets as he orgasmed. 

He had just enough presence of mind to banish the wet spot before collapsing onto the bed, Draco still moulded to his back. “Now, what was that about breaking up?” he asked once he could speak. 

Draco snorted, rolling away. When Harry shifted to look at him he was on his back. “Oh please. That was sex banter.” He glanced over at Harry, and the look of tenderness in his eyes made Harry’s breath stop. “Plus, you know how I feel about you. You knew before we ever got together.” 

“I knew you fancied me,” murmured Harry, leaning up on an elbow to gaze down at him. “I was the first to say the three big words.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “You said that you _thought_ you loved me, not that you actually did.” He huffed. “Plus, how can you not know how I feel? I’m missing my work Christmas party and tobogganing with Teddy to lounge about with you in the tropics.”

“Oh yes, such a hardship,” said Harry. Shaking his head, he leaned down, kissing Draco gently. “I’ll have you know I’m missing all the new Weasley babies’ first Christmas, Teddy’s reaction to the Crup puppy I got for him, and ice skating at the Burrow for this.” 

“Hm.” Draco hummed against Harry’s lips. “I suppose we are both sacrificing things.” 

“Plus,” added Harry, his heart speeding up. “I don’t think I love you anymore, I know I do.” 

Draco went still, then grabbing the back of Harry’s neck, pulled him into a searing kiss. “I know.” 

Harry laughed, straddling him. “Prat,” he said fondly. “I really should spank you.”

“Mmm.” Draco wriggled experimentally, his eyes widening as he felt Harry’s cock getting hard again. “At least our sex life won’t be boring.” He gazed up at Harry, love etched all over his face. “So, do you think we can leave each other’s presence now that everything’s…out in the open?”

“Why?” teased Harry, fondling hid nipple. “Do you have someplace you need to be?” 

Draco shook his head. “Just right here.” 

Contented, Harry stretched out on top of him. “Brilliant. Then I promise to make it worth it.” 

And he did.

~


End file.
